


February 8: Cinema

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: MARVELous Valentine's Day [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Sneaking Out, secretly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie sneak out of the Griffith to go to the movies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 8: Cinema

Angie paced back and forth outside Peggy’s bathroom door. “C’mon English, let’s go! The movie starts in fifteen minutes!”

Peggy emerged from the room clad in her nicest evening dress and her favourite sensible hat. “Angie, the cinema’s only a two minute walk from the hotel, and everyone knows that the newsreel takes up an extra ten minutes. We’ll have plenty of time.”

Angie smirked and put her hands on her hips. “They teach you that kind of time management at the phone company?”

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know,” Peggy snarked as she walked towards the window. Of course by now Angie knew all about Peggy’s real job, but they liked to keep up appearances if only to joke about it. Everything about their “friendship” was keeping up appearances these days, and even though Angie thought it’d be just swell to walk hand-in-hand with Peggy down main street and past all the lonely bachelors, she found this sneaking around to be just as much of a riot.

Peggy opened the window and looked down. “Now, do you want to go down first or shall I?”

Angie joined her and looked down the three story drop. “Hmm...what the heck, I might as well take the plunge.”

Peggy nodded and pulled out a small pistol from her handbag, except it had a hook like a fishhook coming out of the barrel. She hooked it to the window frame and handed the gun to Angie. “Hold on tight, and just step off.”

Angie grabbed it and stepped onto the windowsill. “Geronimo,” she said with a sly grin then stepped backwards into the night sky. The cord from the grappling hook whizzed down with her, and she descended to the street below at a smooth and graceful speed. That didn’t mean she was still a tad shaken when her heels hit the ground. She stumbled and let go of the gun, then looked up to meet her love’s smile as she grabbed the gun when it climbed back up to her. A moment later and Peggy had descended down the walls of the Griffith as well. With a tug, the hook came loose and whistled back inside the pistol.

“They things I could do if I had the gadgets you got...”

Peggy stuffed it back in her purse. “You’d what? Give up acting and become a secret agent?”

Angie rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t think I could ever leave the stage behind. I’ll just leave saving the world to you.”

They walk to the theatre, and there aren’t very many cars or pedestrians, and Angie cautiously slips her arm around Peggy’s. The two grin as they walk towards the building with the flashing lights reminding all that it’s showing the latest _Sub-Mariner_ movie. It’s not _quite_ holding hands, and anybody who does see them thinks “sisters” and “feminists” rather than “girlfriends”, but it’s close.

And the theatre was dark, and they could hold hands there.


End file.
